Retribution
by thebodyfarm
Summary: AU.Rei-centric...Vengeance...it was the only thing in her mind. Could she possibly find love in her search for retribution?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here… although I wish I did… 

**Chapter 1 **

A solitary figure meticulously studied the pictures scattered across his desk. "This looks too familiar." Commented the young blonde as he examined a picture of a corpse lying in the bed. It had been the third time he's seen this pattern. Like the two men before him, the latest victim had a single shot to the chest, cuffed and a single Casablanca lay across the chest. From this, he established that the killer might be a woman; then again, it could be a man with a fetish for Casablancas.

"Another one?" Asked a voice from behind him. The blonde turned around to see his braided friend enter along with two other men. He just nodded in response as the three men crowded around his desk eyeing the pictures.

"Do we know who did it yet?"

The blonde Arabian shook his head in response to his Italian friend's question. The police had no lead with regards to the killer's identity. Though their data was far more accurate and extensive than the police's, they too had no leads. There was absolutely nothing that would help reveal the killer's identity. Not a name, a face, absolutely nothing. "No leads yet and I doubt there ever will be."

"Can't say I'm not happy they're dead though." Commented an onyx- eyed Asian. The three murdered men were members of the infamous crime syndicate known only as Oz, a group responsible for the deaths of high- ranking government officials, CEO's of various prestigious companies and wealthy socialites. The group also smuggled guns and drugs. Whoever the killer was, he had to give applaud.

"Where's Heero?" asked the braided haired boy as he looked around for the brunette.

"Well, since this specific killing happened in a hotel room, he went to check who rented it out."

"Must be loaded since it was in the penthouse suite. I hope it's a hot babe!"

"How can you even think of girls at a time like this, Maxwell?"

"I can't help it, Wu-man, I'm a born lover."

Agitated, Wufei unsheathed his katana, "For the last time Maxwell, it's WUFEI!" Seeing the anger in the other man's eyes, Duo quickly hid behind Trowa, using him as a human shield.

"Step aside, Trowa, I need to show that baka a lesson!"

"Let's not kill each other yet, okay?" asked a concerned Quatre, frantically waving his hands. For a moment there, he could have sworn Wufei was going to kill the insolent American, not that he could blame him. Thankfully, he listened to Quatre's plea and sheathed his katana. Duo let out a sigh of relief knowing that he could still live another day.

"I have the results." Declared a Heero as he entered. There was frustration etched in his usually cold and emotionless face, obviously the results were not good. He carelessly threw the folder in the desk and it landed on top of the many pictures.

Quatre opened the folder and started reading the contents, a frown made it's way to his angelic features and he set the folder back down. The only thing they've managed to establish was that the killer was in fact a she, but that was all.

"It's an onna?" Wufei asked, disbelieving. The sexist Asian could not believe that a mere woman could take on members of such a dangerous and feared group.

"Ha! In your face, Wu-man! So, do you still think all women are weak?" Duo teased. Wufei's trusty katana made it's way out of its sheath yet again.

"Maxwell, unless you have a death wish, do not call me Wu-man again!" he swung his sword and was dangerously close to cutting off Duo's braid.

"Hey! You almost cut my baby!" Duo exclaimed as he affectionately patted his long braid.

"That was what I was aiming for, baka!" he said as he swung his sword again.

"Quatre, help!" he ducked behind the young Arabian effectively stopping Wufei's attacks.

"You're a coward, Maxwell."

"Heh, at least I'm alive and my baby is safe!"

It had frustrated Heero not knowing who the killer was. He was too engrossed in his thinking, he paid no mind to the ongoing war between Duo and Wufei. The hotel gave him the name of the person renting out the suite: Ayame Megumi. He knew it couldn't be true. Ayame Megumi has been dead for almost three years now. He and Trowa met her personally. She was like them, an agent for The Alliance. She was an unfortunate victim of Oz. Her death, like the others, had not been painless; there were signs of rape; her back had several dark bruises, almost cutting the skin; her thighs had been scorched, branded with the groups emblem; finally, there were three deep stabs to the stomach, the weapon used was blunt, making the injury much more painful. The body was suspended by the legs from a park's Sakura; blindfolded, naked and gagged. No one can survive that and her coming back from the dead for revenge is out of the question.

"Did you ask them for a description?" asked Trowa knowing all too well that it wasn't the deceased agent.

"Yes."

"So? Is she hot?" Duo's question earned him glares from both Heero and Wufei. "What? I was just curious."

"Blonde and blue-eyed."

Wufei shrugged. How were they supposed to find her if that was all the information they have? Aggravated, he asked, "Is that all?" Heero crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Well, that sure narrows it down!" Duo said sarcastically.

"Ayame Megumi… she was a great agent." Murmured Trowa as he skimmed through Heero's research. He and Heero were lucky enough to have met the infamous agent. Unfortunately for Duo, Wufei and Quatre, they came a few months after her death, thus they have not personally met her but her reputation surpassed death and everyone in the agency knew about her.

Quatre eyes went back to the pictures in his desk. He sighed in resignation. Once again, they had nothing. "Yes, she was. But we know for certain that the killer is not Ayame. There's just no way."

"So where does that lead us?"

"Nowhere." Answered the Heero as he exited the room. There were too many unanswered questions it was killing him. The perfect soldier hated not knowing everything.

The water was warm, candles have been lit and the room smelled of jasmine. The perfect ambiance for a much deserved relaxing bath. A shapely leg gingerly made its way to the warm water, followed by another until the whole body was immersed. Comfortably positioning herself in the tub, she closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of tranquility. No such luck.

_Flashback…_

_Upon learning that her next target had a weakness for gambling, she immediately rented the penthouse suite in his favorite casino. The little escapade cost her more than she thought, but then again, revenge always comes with a price. He was by the poker table, playing and loosing miserably. When he stood up to leave, she knew it was time to make her move._

"_Looks like you're running out of luck." She said as she seductively sauntered beside the man. Dressed in a tight fitting black dress that exposed her back as well as cleavage, she knew he simply could not resist. _

"_Yes, lady luck seems to have wandered away from me." _

_She stopped right in front of him and seductively brought her gloved hands up his chest. "Maybe I can change your luck…" Inside, she was disgusted with herself but she knew she had to keep up the flirtatious façade if she wanted to eliminate this man. _

"_Maybe…" he murmured as he brought his lips down to hers. His tongue probed her warm mouth, forcing her to open for him, he moaned when she did. The urge to bite his intrusive and disgusting tongue was strong. Her anger intensified when she felt his hands in her back descend towards her butt. That was the last straw. She pushed herself away from his chest despite the man's protest._

"_I have a room upstairs…" She reached into the small pouch dangling at her wrist and pulled out they key to the suite. She waved it in his face suggestively before turning around and getting in the elevator. He eagerly followed. The executive elevator closed with a swipe of a card and as soon as the doors were closed, he continued his assault on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore the man was disgusting! Her hands were clenched at her sides, ready to pound the intrusive man but before she could, the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside the massive penthouse suite._

"_Be a good boy and lie on the bed for me…" She pushed him roughly to the bed before retreating to the bedside table and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She smiled and playfully twirled the cuffs in one slender finger. He was easier than she thought. A couple of moves from her and he was under her control. His lust was getting the best of him._

"_You're a naughty little thing…" he was panting heavily now, his arousal becoming more evident._

"_You have no idea."_

_She went to him and motioned him to raise his hands. As soon as he did, she cuffed him to the bedpost. "Comfy?" she asked as she retrieved a briefcase carefully hidden under the bed._

"_Yes.." He breathily moaned. He saw her turn around and open the briefcase. His mind was too aroused to register anything. The only thing in his mind at the moment was the pleasure the beautiful blonde would bring him. He could not even hear the sound of bullets being carefully loaded into a gun's cartridge._

"_Good, because in a while, you wont be." She turned around and in her right hand was a gold-platted Colt 1861 Army Steel revolver. He was instantly snapped out of his reverie when he saw the gun and the fire burning in her cerulean eyes. _

"_Wait… no… don't kill me…" the man pleaded. Her grip on the gun tightened and her finger itched to pull the trigger._

"_Afraid to die? Now you know how the other half feels, you despicable animal!" She finally pulled the trigger, successfully lodging a bullet to the man's heart. Again, she turned to the briefcase and took out a Casablanca. She tossed the beautiful bloom and it landed on the dead man's chest. _

"_Rot in hell." _

_After the shot was delivered, she quickly put the gun back into the briefcase and hurriedly took off the skimpy black number. Hastily, she put on a pair of black slacks and a white halter-top. The dress joined the gun in the briefcase. She desperately wanted to remove the annoying wig and they irritating contacts, but that would blow her cover. A quick check in the mirror and she was out of the suite and out of the casino. _

"So much for relaxation." Rei got up and dried herself off with a fluffy white towel. After securing the towel around herself, she got a smaller one and started drying her long, raven tresses. Four long strides took her to the makeshift kitchen where she opened the refrigerator door and got herself a beer. She made herself comfortable in the couch and took the newspaper by the table. The headline wasn't hard to miss; the large bold letters read **'CASABLANCA KILLER STRIKES AGAIN'**, Rei could only smirk at the stupid alias they have given her.

She did not enjoy killing, information gathering was more her forte. It was her job to supply Ayame with details regarding her latest case, since her agency's info was insufficient. In return, Ayame would train her whenever she can, teaching her everything she learned from the academy. Rei learned everything she was taught, and in as little as three years, she was transformed from simply being a pretty girl to deadly and dangerous fighter. Her fighting techniques were flawless; her gun handling, superb. She could've passed for an agent. But Ayame wouldn't let her. It was a risky occupation and she did not want Rei getting hurt. Now, she was gone and nothing could ever bring her back. Killing the people who caused her suffering was her form of retribution. There was no other way. Rei will not allow her efforts and death to be in vain.

Getting herself out of the couch, she strode to her desk, located in the other end of her moderately sized loft. She flipped open her laptop and proceeded on gathering info on her next target.

From a small, dimly lit room, one could hear the constant clicking of a keyboard. Inside was the perfect soldier trying his very best to find anything that would help reveal the identity of the killer. So far, the only thing they were able to establish was that it was a woman, blonde and blue- eyed, she had a car but the hotel failed to identify what it was. He cursed himself for not knowing anything. First there was Oz, who they were also having a very hard time dealing with; then the mysterious 'Casablanca Killer' who somehow managed to eliminate their targets. He didn't know if he should feel grateful or insulted. How could the killer know more than him? Where does she get her information? Those questions plagued Heero's mind as he frustratingly glared at his computer screen.

'_There must be something I missed!'_. He decided to check the name again. The results were still the same, but he examined her profile closer, hoping there would be something that would lead him to the killer. He read everything. File after file after file. All of Ayame's cases, the agency's information on the deceased agent, her track record which was very impressive, her biodata, even going as far as reading her scholastic records. There was nothing that linked her to the mysterious killer. He sighed in frustration. He wasn't finding anything, probably because he didn't know what to look for. One last time, he read her file. One bit of information caught his attention. She had a living family member. _'How the hell did I miss this?'_ Rei Megumi. He had to find her. He just had to. She could be the missing link to Oz and the killer.

**TBC…**

**AN**

**JUST A LITTLE TWEAKING… HOPE YOU DON'T MIND… haishi and jijuka… well, they didn't sit too well with me so I changed them to OZ and the ALLIANCE… I'm fickle… I know…**

**I've had this in my computer for years… literally, years… maybe about three years… I never got the guts to post it but since my other fic got good reviews… well, here it is… I made this after I stumbled into this site (a very long time ago...) … finally, it made it's way out of the folder…**

**Though this had been in my computer for the longest time it is still unfinished… I might continue or take it down… depends on the reviews… **

**Just something to read while I work on Caught in the Middle… **

**Review, k? If you flame… well, I can't really stop you, now can I?**

**Hope this doesn't suck too much…**

**Luv ya'll**

**Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here… just the plot… Okay?**

**IMPORTANT: Haishi and Jujika have been changed to Oz and Alliance respectively… I like the sound of Oz and the Alliance better… **

**Here goes nothing…**

**Chapter II **

Seven hopeful young women sat and waited patiently for the arrival of Jed Miyamoto. Having passed the preliminary interview with the HR officer, the only thing that stood between them and the much sought after job of being his secretary was an interview from the man himself. He was running rather late but that didn't dampen the spirits of any of the young hopefuls. They were all still smiling. Enthusiastic and eager. All but one; a stunning, emerald-eyed brunette.

Along with the constant crossing and uncrossing of legs, the impatient brunette started to drum her fingers on the table beside the seat she was currently occupying, a sign that her patience was growing thin. She never did like to wait; she was a prompt person herself. If there was any waiting involved, it was people waiting for her and not the other way around.

At long last, after almost an hour of waiting, Jed Miyamoto arrived. The aggravated woman looked up and as much as she hates to admit it, her latest target looked exceptionally good. His powerfully built body was garbed in a stylish pinstripe suit, thin-rimmed glasses covered his azure eyes and his wavy, blonde hair was neatly combed back. No wonder the position was so coveted. Not only was the pay good, the boss looked good as well. Such a waste to kill a very fine male specimen. But he is a member of Oz. Not even his striking good- looks could save him from her wrath.

"Good morning ladies, I'm very sorry to keep you waiting." Rei's fellow applicants practically swooned at the sound of his voice and almost melted at the sight of his dazzling smile. She never felt so embarrassed of her sex in her entire life. These women were very easily won over by the man; it was pathetic. But she had to play along, so she smiled as well.

She could feel his lingering gaze on her. As it should. Rei went to great lengths to make sure she held most of his attention. All the women were dressed professionally; clad in clean-cut, three-piece suits in colors such as black, white and beige. They looked boring and pedestrian. Rei could never let that happen to her so she opted for a baby- pink, A-line skirt with matching jacket that had a ruby-studded brooch on the left side. Under the jacket was a plain satin top. She looked different from all the rest. Chic, innocent and undeniably eye-catching.

Stepping forward, she gave the man a dazzling smile of her own, "It's quite alright, Mr. Miyamoto. We didn't wait long."

His smiled broadened much to the other women's dismay, "That's good. You are?"

"Miss Makoto Kino." Rei extended her hand fully thinking he was going to shake it. He didn't. Instead, he turned her hand so that her palm was facing down, brought it to his lips and gave it a feather light kiss. She felt herself blush and instantly hated herself for it. She couldn't help it; the man was a regular Casanova! The other women gasped, jealous that she got a one-up.

"Well, it's a pleasure, Miss Kino." He said as he finally let go of her hand.

She cocked her head to the side and tucked a loose strand of synthetic hair behind her ear, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Miyamoto."

"I'll be looking forward to your interview, Miss Kino." He gave her a farewell smile before walking to his office.

Rei turned around and found the other women's green-eyed gazes on her. They looked ready to kill. The women scowled as she smiled to them and haughtily flipped the synthetic brunette plait over her shoulder. Like she cared about being Jed Miyamoto's secretary. The only thing she cared about was his demise and his information regarding Oz. Yes, she could easily slip into his house or office and easily eliminate him, but she needed additional information since hers was running low. The only logical thing she could think of was an inside job. Once she gets the job, she'd have free access to all the information she needs. After she gets all the necessary information, she'd kill him and by then, Oz will surely be crippled. He is, after all, an integral part of their organization. But killing him was not what was on her mind right now; right now, she had to get the job. Failure is not an option.

"Miss Kino," a blonde called from the office, "Mr. Miyamoto will see you now."

The same blonde held open the door and waited for her to enter. Before she did, she blew the remaining applicants a mocking kiss followed by a wink then a wave. She didn't stay long enough to hear the women's contemptuous remarks, not that it would bother her in the least.

Once inside, Rei couldn't help but marvel at the gigantic office's interior. The floors were of the best granite, a deep black with tiny streaks of white; the walls were white, a sharp contrast to the floor; the office was framed by a huge window giving her a good view of the city. His furniture was simple, sleek and upholstered in black. The office oozed masculinity and sophistication.

"You like my office Miss Kino?" He asked, effectively snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes. Its very…" she searched her mind for the right word, "manly."

"Thank you. Please, have a seat."

Once she was comfortably seated, he formally started the interview. There were several brown envelopes on top of his desk. He took the one that was on top of the file and opened it. It was 'her' résumé.

The only sure fire way she knew how to get the job was if she had an amazing résumé. Since she didn't exactly go to college, she knew she'd never have a fighting chance at the job if she applied for it fairly. So, doing the only thing she could, she hacked into a reputable college's database and fabricated a student. Everything had been made up. From the name, the grades in the transcript, even the diploma, which Rei printed out just to be thorough. All her papers have been made-up as well, letters of recommendation and clearances. She thought of everything; it was what she was. Scrupulous.

"Well, Miss Kino, I am very impressed. You transcript is marvelous. You have exceptional grades."

Rei smiled graciously, "Thank you, Mr. Miyamoto."

He put her papers down and looked at her inquisitively, "But that doesn't necessarily mean you're fit for the job It's a very taxing job, Ms. Kino. Do you think you can handle the pressure?"

"Of course sir. I assure you, I work very well under pressure." Rei said as she closed her sentence with a hospitable smile. She can't afford not to get the job. All her intricate planning would go down the drain if she failed this interview.

"Very good. But I would assume that a person such as yourself would want a more prestigious job. I find it rather hard to believe that you would want to become a meager secretary."

"You said it yourself that this job is quite taxing. I'm a bit confused with your standpoint with regards to this line of work, Mr. Miyamoto. Do you think being a secretary is trivial?" She challenged. He sounded like he thought very little of a secretary. Even if it was a mission, she would not want him to think of her as only a 'meager secretary'. It seemed rather degrading.

He shook his head emphatically and smiled at the brunette. Never before has he ever interviewed such a witty applicant. "Not at all. Why would I be hiring one if I thought that? I just thought that you would want to be more than just a secretary. You are overqualified."

Now was the perfect time for flattery. Surely, he'd give in, "You seem to be unmindful of the fact that many women would jump at the chance to work for you. Why should I be any different? As for being overqualified, well, let's just say that's an added bonus."

"Really, now. I didn't know I was so …**desirable**."

Rei inwardly grinned. Finally, he was catching up. "Oh, yes. Very desirable indeed." She reassured, "Everyone would kill to have this position."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "You think you can handle the position?" he asked. This was certainly not a regular interview. But the woman was hard to resist. Though he did feel more drawn to her wit than to her face. Having her for a secretary wont be bad. Smart and definitely something to look at.

"I **know** I can handle the position." She said, emphasizing the 'know' so he wouldn't question her abilities then added, "I can handle any **position**." She purred making sure he caught the sexual innuendo.

He did as he grinned wolfishly and leaned in closer, "What do you say we continue this interview over lunch?"

_Hook, line and sinker._ "What about maintaining a professional relationship between co-workers, sir?"

"You don't work for me yet, Ms. Kino."

"What about the other applicants, Mr. Miyamoto?"

"What about the other applicants?"

xxx

It had been well over two hours since he had seen the mysterious brunette enter the building and he was starting to grow impatient. He crossed his arms in annoyance, his mouth was set in a grim line. A waitress came with yet another cup of coffee, his fifth. He paid no mind to the smitten girl as his Prussian blue gaze never left the building's main entrance. Bringing the cup to his lips, he wracked his brain for answers to the many questions that have been plaguing him as of late. The warm liquid traveled down his throat, but it did not help calm his nerves. He was beyond frustrated. The results of his research were inadequate; there was very little information on Rei Megumi. All the information he got his hands on, he noticed, was new, barely three years old. It was as if she just came out of the blue. Going over Ayame's files again, he knew that Rei Megumi is most definitely **not** a Megumi since deceased agent's father died before she was born and her mother died upon giving birth to her. She was left in an orphanage, so how could she possibly have a sister who claims to have come from the very same parents? Lastly, the last time he checked, Rei Megumi was not a brunette. But there was no mistaking it, she lived in the loft that was registered in Rei 'Megumi's' name. For days he waited for Rei Megumi to come out, but the only person going in and out of the loft was the brunette. He assumed that Rei had dyed her hair and wore green contacts. But that still didn't help him. So what if she dyed her hair and wore contacts? The fact still remains that he, the Perfect soldier, had nothing. Zilch. Nil. Out of frustration, he slammed his fist on the table, effectively gaining the attention of the people who sat near him.

He felt impressed and aggravated at the same time. There were just too many unanswered questions! Oz, the 'Casablanca Killer' and now add Rei 'Megumi' to his list of problems. _Just perfect_. His supposed 'link', the one he thought could help him with his many questions was also shrouded in mystery. He wanted to shoot something, somebody… it didn't matter, anything would do. Anything to vent his anger.

A familiar pink clad figure finally got out of the building and stood at the entrance looking like she was waiting for someone or something. Heero abruptly got up, hastily threw some bills on top of the table, got his helmet and rushed outside to his motorcycle. He straddled the motorcycle, put the helmet on and waited for the brunette to make her move. A silver BMW Z4 emerged from the building's basement parking and stopped right in front of her. She got on and the car drove away. Heero followed closed behind. Determined not to loose them even in traffic. There was absolutely no way in hell was he going to let her out of his sight. He picked up speed as the car edged further away. He was going dangerously fast, but it didn't bother him in the very least. He wasn't going to loose her. She was wreaking havoc in his mind and he didn't like it. Didn't like it at all.

Judging by the time, he assumed that she and whomever it was she was with were heading off to lunch. The car stopped and parked outside a small restaurant. He did the same and parked his motorcycle beside a Benz. He got off, looked around and felt terribly out of place. His was the only motorcycle amidst the sea of luxury and sport's cars. It looked like a modest little bistro, but if the cars parked were anything to go by, he knew it was more than that. His assumptions were right. He could sense and air of arrogance floating about as he entered the 'modest little bistro'. Everyone was dressed formally. He stuck out like a sore thumb in his blue jeans, green shirt and tousled hair. He ignored the demeaning stares and scanned the area for the brunette he'd been stalking. He found her together with an unknown blonde sitting by the window. Luckily, the table adjacent to theirs was vacant.

"What do you think of this place, Ms. Kino?" he heard the blonde ask. He did a double take, thankfully, nobody noticed. Did he hear right? Did the blonde call her Ms. Kino? She was supposed to be Ms. 'Megumi'. Had he been following the wrong person around then? Did he waste all that time on the wrong woman?

"It's very nice and please call me Makoto, Mr. Miyamoto."

Heero's brows furrowed in confusion and anger. Who on earth is Makoto Kino and where the hell is Rei Megumi? He couldn't have made a mistake. He never makes mistakes. But what was all this Makoto Kino crap all about?

"Well, Makoto, I insist that you call me Jed, since we're on a first name basis here."

"Okay, Jed."

Before Heero could vex himself any further, the maitre' d came with the menu.

The waiter scrutinized him, giving him the message that he clearly didn't belong. "Good day, sir. Would you like to have a look at our Carte du jour or would you like to have our chef make something especially for you?" His chin was high in the air and his voice held a tinge of arrogance.

"I'd like to see the menu." He glared at the lanky waiter, disliking his condescending tone. The waiter visibly paled at this and shakily handed him the menu. Had he not been the reserved person that he is, his eyes would have popped out and his jaw would have dropped, something he was sure Duo would have done if he was with him. No wonder only the best cars were parked outside, the prices were unreasonably steep. Even a single cup of coffee cost a fortune. Today's lunch was going to burn a hole in his pocket. _They just had to eat here!_

"Beef brioche and scotch neat." He ordered in his usual monotone voice.

"That's a beef brioche and scotch neat." He repeated, "I'll be right back with your order, sir." Heero nodded; satisfied that the man's arrogant tone was gone replaced by a voice that hinted amiability and fear.

xxx

Rei collapsed onto the couch, smiling contentedly to herself. Today was a day to rejoice! After lunch, she knew she was a shoe in for the position. _The other girls never stood a chance._ She thought smugly. She spent most of lunch animatedly talking to Jed. His company wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be, but she constantly had to remind herself that he was a target and that she should not get emotionally attached.

Another thing to rejoice about was that her 2003 Ford Thunderbird was near completion. She dropped by Haruka's shop and marveled at the sight of her revamped car. She sent it in for a new paintjob, reupholstering and complete detailing a little over two weeks ago and she was missing it dearly. But judging from the progress, she knew her waiting would not be in vain. She couldn't wait for it to be finished.

Getting up, she carelessly kicked off the uncomfortable stilettos, not caring where they would land, and walked barefoot to the bathroom. The irritating contacts had to go. She quickly took them off and placed them in a small, plastic container, which then joined the rest of Rei's extensive collection inside the medicine cabinet. Next to come off was the wig, which upon removal was recklessly allowed to fall to the tiled floor.

Her clothes also fell to the floor, joining the previously discarded wig. After keeping her hair up in a high chignon, she walked to the tub and waited for it to fill with warm water. Once full, she languidly stepped in. The water felt like heaven. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. For now, she freed her mind from thoughts of assassinations and revenge.

Her head instantly jerked up at the sound of footsteps. It was barely audible, but she knew what she heard. The sound was unmistakable. Somebody had gotten inside.

_Why didn't I lock the goddamn door?_

It could be a burglar, no surprise there since she did live in what many considered the 'danger zone' of the city. She cautiously got out of the tub and wrapped a towel tightly around herself. It was a good thing she had and already loaded revolver in the medicine cabinet. She took out the 44M revolver and cautiously opened the door, making sure it made very little noise. The place still looked the way it did before she went inside the bathroom. Everything was still the same; the lights were still on, her bed still hasn't been made, nothing seemed to be missing and the door was still closed.

_Must be my imagination._

Dismissing the thought, she walked to the door and locked it. She then walked straight to the couch and looked around one last time. Still nothing. "I must be going mad." She muttered. Once comfortably seated, she put the gun down beside her and looked for the most vital part of the T.V.: the remote control.

_Where is that stupid remote?_

Rei looked for it behind the pillows and under the cushion. It was still nowhere to be found. She bent over, thinking it could be under the couch and paused as she saw a shadow towering over her from behind.

_Oh, shit!_

"Get up." She heard the voice from behind her command. The voice came out as an incredibly sexy drawl and Rei couldn't help but grin despite her current predicament. She grabbed the gun beside her only to realize it was too late. She stood up; but before she could make use of the gun, something cold was pressed against the back of her head. The end of a gun barrel.

"Are you here to steal my stuff?" She asked though she was in no position to. Even if she did have a gun in her hand, it wouldn't do her any good since the 'burglar's' gun was aimed at the back of her head. She could try to fight him off, but how? It would only take a split second to pull the trigger. The towel that covered her wet and bare body suddenly loosened and threatened to fall. Before that could happen, she tightly gripped the towel with her free hand and held it firmly in place.

"Drop it." He commanded again.

"You're going to rape me?" She innocently asked.

Heero smirked at that. Maybe he could get her to drop that too. He shook his head and pushed the foolish thought away. What was he thinking? "I meant the gun."

TBC

**AN**

**Sorry it took soooo long to post this. I needed to do major revising since the original draft was kinda complicated and I don't know… I had a hard time with it myself… **

**Jed Miyamoto… I know it sounds incredibly stupid but I was running out of names… and yes, he's supposed to be Jadeite… in my original draft it was supposed to be Treize(sp?) but I like him too much to make him an antagonist so… I like Jadeite too, but not as much a Trieze. lol**

**Anyway… Hope it wasn't that bad. If it is, tell me… I'll gladly take it down…**

**Please review, k? **

**cries Spurs lost game 3! Waaaaaah… It sucks! **

**Sorry again for the late post… **

**Luv lots, people!**

**Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW… never will… sad… **

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW… VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh." _Of course he meant the gun, stupid! _She berated herself. Without a moment's hesitation, she let her gun fall to the couch, seeing that she really had no other choice. "Who are you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he threw her question right back at her, "Who are you?"

"I believe I asked you first." She arrogantly retorted.

"Answer or I'll shoot." He threatened, though he knew he'd never shoot her. Not yet, anyway.

_Some man you are. _His voice was stern; Rei knew the man was serious. "You'll shoot a poor, defenseless woman?"

No, Heero could never do that, it was against his principle. But he couldn't let her know that so he grunted in reply.

"In that case…" It was a long shot, but she had to give it a try even if she knew that there was a huge possibility of him accidentally pulling the trigger.

_Suck it up, Rei. You can do this. _

She kicked the lower end of the couch as hard as she could effectively sending it towards the unsuspecting Heero. Not expecting that reaction, he almost got knocked down as the back of the couch hit him hard. He momentarily lost his balance, as did his gun loose aim.

_Gotcha!_

With lightning fast reflexes, Rei reached for her revolver and aimed it at his head. She commended herself for her speed. If Ayame were alive, she would have been proud.

He immediately regained his composure only to find that the tables had been turned. The raven-haired beauty he held at gunpoint seconds ago was crouching and now had a revolver aimed at his head. There was a haughty smirk playing across her lips. Had it not been him on the other end of her gun, he would have applauded her cunning and her unbelievable speed but since it was him, all he could do was grunt.

_Damn it!_

"Drop it." she mimicked, referring to the gun that was aimed at the floor. He wasn't quick enough to point the gun anywhere else and he hated himself for it. How could he have let a woman put him in such a situation? Rei carefully got up, her eyes never leaving his. Blazing amethyst clashed with icy Prussian blue. Neither refused to give.

He grunted again. He never expected to get himself in this predicament, especially with a scantily clad woman. His pride wouldn't allow him to drop the gun and fall victim. He continued to hold his gun, refusing to give up in spite of his obvious defeat. How could he have not seen that coming?

"I said drop it!" She stated harshly. Rei eyed her unmoving target fiercely. It seemed like he wasn't even listening to a word she was saying. The man was even glaring at her! _The nerve of that guy!_ His glare was about as bad as hers and though she would hate to admit it, it seemed rather daunting.

His cold gaze no longer locked with hers but skimmed her heart-shaped face, the angry flush of her cheekbones, her luscious lips that was set in a scowl and finally, the svelte form he knew was hiding underneath the damp piece of white terry cloth. He couldn't help but marvel at the sight of such a lovely creature. The droplets of water running down her body made her look alluring. Her fair complexion gave her an almost ethereal feel, making her look like a frail china doll. He snickered ruefully to himself. The delicate china doll now had a gun pointed at his head. _Poor, defenseless woman my ass! _He mentally kicked himself for underestimating her. Training always taught him never to underestimate anybody. But looking at her, how could he have possibly known she was capable of defending herself? Looks are definitely deceiving.

She arched a delicate eyebrow and asked audaciously. "Like what you see?" Her only reply was yet another grunt. It seemed like the only thing the man could do. Heero's eyes were locked with hers again and another battle of the glares began.

She was on the brink of loosing her temper. The man had no manners whatsoever! "Unless you want a bullet between your eyes, I suggest you drop your gun." She yelled again. The man was impossible! He seemed to purposely ignore her. She's had just about enough, "Do you really want to die?" she asked as she cocked the hammer of the revolver back.

Heero knew the woman meant business. He also knew that at any moment, if he didn't comply, he would be dead. He couldn't let himself die just yet; there were still too many unanswered questions. He was ready to drop his gun when, somewhere from the loft, a cell phone miraculously rang distracting her for a split second. Making use of the brief distraction, he swiftly trained his gun to her head.

Rei caught his swift motion and knew right then and there that he wasn't just any burglar; he was a professional. She could tell by his speed and the fierce look in his eyes. He had danger written all over him. What was a hired gun doing in her loft? Did someone hire him to kill her or was she just a random target? He could be Oz, but why do they know about her? Did they already figure her out?

_Shit… _

"Stalemate." Heero said with a very uncharacteristic smirk. Finally, the two of them were even.

_Damn cell phone! Who the fuck could be calling!_ The phone still continued to ring but Rei made sure to pay no attention to it. It's what got her in the tight spot in the first place. _Stupid piece of technology._ The two of them just stood there, unmoving and with guns aimed at each other's head. Stalemate, indeed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Rei wanted to put a hand on her hip to express her frustration, but since she couldn't, she settled for a full force glare. "You're in no position to ask me anything. Stalemate, remember?"

He purposely ignored the things she said. All he wanted to hear was her real name and answers to his questions. "Who are you?" He asked, forcefully and with an accompanying glare this time.

Rei's glare grew fiercer as he continued to ask the same question. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked in indignation. How dare he not answer her!

She was fierce and spirited; he'd give her that. Any woman, or any normal human being for that matter, would have shuddered at the sight of his glare but she didn't even flinch. He respected her for that. But that still didn't stop him from asking, "Who are you?"

Rei's finger was moving back and forth on the trigger. She wanted to shoot the annoying man. He was starting to get on her nerves, "You know, you're beginning to sound like a broken record. That's the fourth time you asked!"

"Unless you answer, I'm going to keep on asking." Heero's voice wasn't the usual monotone, it held a hint of anger and a lot of frustration. But unlike Rei, however, he had no plans of killing anybody just yet. There were tons of questions he needed to ask and it would kill him if they remain unanswered.

They were going to stare themselves to death if nothing was done. Rei couldn't stand it anymore. If her name was the only thing he came for, then she'd give him her name. But not without knowing his. "I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are." She proposed.

"Fair enough."

"So, who the hell are you?" Rei demanded furiously.

Heero shook his head, "Ladies first."

Rei could feel a vein pulsing on the side of her head, "Well aren't you a gentleman?" She snapped sarcastically.

"Name." He demanded.

_Rei Hino_ "Rei Megumi."

"You mean you're Ayame Megumi's sister?"

"Yes."

_No you're not._ "Liar."

Rei could feel her heart beat faster. Why did he say that? Did he know about her past? Only Ayame knew about her past. She lived as Rei Megumi for almost four years now; Rei Hino no longer existed. That part of her died along with Ayame. _Could he be an Oz agent?_ But how could they possibly have known about her? She erased everything that had anything to do with Rei Hino. But this man, he knew something about her past and that seemed unsettling to her. There was a nagging thought that he was an Oz agent sent to kill her, try as she might, she just couldn't push the thought away.

"Tell me who you really are." He could see the change in her demeanor when he said she was lying. He knew then that he was right. There is no Rei Megumi.

_Deep breaths, Rei… deep, calming breaths…_

There was no use denying it now. He knew she was lying. "Why should I?"

"Because I'll kill you if you don't."

"Really?" Rei slowly and cautiously walked towards the bed, her eyes never leaving his. She carefully maneuvered herself through her loft until she finally reached her destination. Heero's gun followed her as she moved; she was planning something, he just knew it.

Heero couldn't believe the scene playing right before his very eyes. He had to blink twice just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The sound of something metallic falling to the floor confirmed what he saw. She had dropped her gun. What on earth was happening? He continued to watch her, his gun still aimed at her head.

_What the hell is going on?_

He watched as she sat on bed with a disarmingly dazzling smile on her lips. One little tug on a red ribbon freed her hair from the chignon letting her jet-black hair cascade freely. She delicately crossed her shapely legs, threw her free arm on top of her crossed leg and leaned forward. It was the most blatant invitation he's ever received in his entire life.

Rei observed the young man's dazed expression with a smirk. Though her fighting skills were superb, she would rather not get involved in physical combat. So she devised her own fighting style, a form of art so to speak: the art of seduction, a straightforward approach that did not involve killing anybody other than her target. It was not one of Ayame's lessons; it was something she learned on her own. It disgusted her that she had to use her body, but it got the job done so she constantly ignores the nauseating feeling she gets every time she lures a man to his deathbed. She cast a quick glance to her nightstand to make sure her cuffs were still there then looked back at her 'victim'. The dazed expression he had a couple of seconds ago was gone, as if it was never there. She slightly scowled at that. Was she loosing her touch?

_I can't be!_

She took in a deep breath and tried to make do with his reaction or the lack thereof, "Are you just gonna stand there all night?" she asked in the sexiest voice she could come up with.

He felt his throat had gone completely dry. What was she trying to do? Get him to bed? If so, why? Heero's eyes narrowed in suspicion. One minute, she was threatening to kill him; the next, she was trying to get him to bed. He couldn't understand her at all!

"What are you trying to do?" He asked suspiciously.

_What the hell is wrong with this man? _Rei let out a sigh of exasperation. Usually, men would already be in bed with her by now, moaning, writhing and begging for their lives. It confused her that he continued to stand there, impassive and still with a gun aimed at her head. He was harder than she thought. She got up from the bed and languidly made her way towards him.

"If you don't know then you're as dumb as you look."

Every step she took, he felt his reserve falter. What was happening to him? He was supposedly 'The Perfect Soldier', now he can't even handle a woman? "Stop or I'll shoot." He warned in his usual monotone voice. She didn't even listen. Did he not look intimidating? It took quite a lot of effort to keep the emotionless façade, especially when he was more puzzled than he has ever been his entire life.

She stood directly in front of him now. The cold end of the gun barrel was in direct contact with her forehead but she was unfazed by it. She knew he'd never pull the trigger on her now. She looked up at him, her amethyst eyes locking with his Prussian ones, "Shoot." She challenged. He still didn't move. The corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk. _Not that tough, are ya? _"What are you waiting for?"

For once, Heero was at a complete loss of what to do. She wasn't even scared of a gun. _Something must be wrong with this woman._

Rei brought her free hand up and gripped the barrel of his gun. She took it from his grasp and carelessly threw it over her shoulder.

Why did he let her do that? Why did he allow her to get rid of his gun without even a struggle? His mind was furiously screaming at him for his stupid action. What was going to happen now? A one on one combat with a woman dressed only in a towel? Duo would have jumped at the chance, but he was no Duo and he did not want to fight a woman. He felt like a cornered animal. He only came for answers to the many riddles troubling him; never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect this to happen.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked.

"You wish."

Fighting him only in the rectangular piece of cloth would prove to be a very difficult challenge primarily because it allowed very little mobility. So…

A pale hand made it's way to his nape and he felt himself being ushered to the bed. _Duo would definitely love this_. She sat on the side of the bed with him hunched above her. He wasn't much of a connoisseur when it came to women but he knew that the one before him was a very fine specimen. Very fine, indeed. Another gentle tug brought his lips down to hers. He didn't need another invitation. He slanted his head to gain better access, he nearly groaned when she nipped his lip. All the control he had was pretty much non-existent at the moment. He pushed her shoulders so she now lying down. He stood up, his back somewhat sore from hunching over, and looked down at the beautiful creature on the bed. There was something amiss, but something clouded his better judgment.

She smiled up at him and pulled him to her for another round. He straddled her hips, his tongue, probing her warm mouth. Her hands threaded themselves into his chocolate- brown hair. It was something new to him and despite himself, he knew he was enjoying this.

Rei allowed the kiss to go a little longer than necessary mainly because he was one hell of a kisser. He bit her lower lip, stopped for a moment only to kiss his way down her jaw. He inched further down, taking his sweet time as he did so. He nuzzled her neck and Rei tilted her head to the side to give him easier access. She let out a barely audible moan when his lips nibbled lightly on her earlobe. He had the lips of a god! His little nibbles and kisses made Rei almost forget her primary objective. Almost. She had to put a stop to it before it could escalate into something she knew she'd regret.

Two firm hands on his chest stopped his assault. She pushed him off her, now he was on his back, lying down on her soft mattress. He saw her get up, suspicious, he did the same but she stopped his ascent and shoved him back to bed. Before he could ask her what she was doing, she was back on bed with him. She leaned down, her lips so very close to his, he could almost taste them.

"Weren't you going to kill me?" She asked all the while raising his left hand to the headboard. One of the cuffs was already secured to the wooden post; the only thing left to do now was to latch the other to his wrist.

"I will." He said hoarsely. He let his other hand trail across her face, his thumb stroked her lips. Seeing the surprised look on her face, he added, "Later."

She lowered her head and gave him a fleeting kiss before pulling back. She wanted to continue kissing him; he was unlike any other men who've been lucky enough to be kissed by her. His kisses were unhurried and intoxicating, nothing like the other men she's been with.

_Don't even go there, Rei…_

Heero felt something cold clamped at his wrist. He looked up at her flushed and smirking face then at his wrist. It was now cuffed to the headboard. He was right! She had been planning something. Unfortunately for him, all his suspicions flew out the window as soon as her luscious lips made contact with his. It was the second time in one night he had fallen victim to the beautiful siren. But now, unlike the first time, there was no chance of escape. There were two people he wanted to kill as of the moment: himself and Rei. How could he have fallen for such an obvious trap? How dare she use her feminine prowess to get the upper hand!

_Damn that woman!_

Rei quickly got up before he could do anything in retaliation. Now that he was restrained, she thought about what she should do. If Oz already knew where she lived, that's not good news. She looked down at her restrained 'victim' and asked, "Are you Oz?"

Heero looked up at her, confusion evident in his eyes. _How does she know about Oz?_ His mind raced. Only a select group of people knew about Oz and those people were members of the Alliance. She was no Alliance agent… but the person she claims is her sister was an agent. Coincidence?

"What do you know about Oz?"

"You know you're my captive, right?" She asked with amusement. He grunted. "You have no right to ask me anything. Now, tell me who you are and I might spare you. Might."

Heero glared at her. He still couldn't get over the fact that a woman had duped him. No, not just duped… embarrassed, seduced, humiliated. Good thing no one came with him on his little reconnaissance mission. They would have laughed at him maybe not Barton but definitely Duo. He could just imagine the American agent laughing like there was no tomorrow… And then there's Wufei. He could almost hear Chang's sexist remarks… _"How could you let a weak onna do this to you, Yuy?"_

"You seriously have to learn manners! It's not nice to grunt." She reprimanded him, like a mother would a child. As if to ridicule her, he grunted even louder.

"I don't have time for this!" He heard her say before she strode to the closet.

She'd have to deal with him later. There were more important matters to tend to.

Rei took out several articles of clothing and started to stuff them into a large, black backpack. She wanted to bring everything since she loved all her clothes dearly, but alas, she couldn't. She had to be out of her lot ASAP and that didn't leave enough time for packing. _Damn Oz! _She only packed the 'essentials', which consisted of underwear, several shirts, her favorite pair of jeans, a little black dress, black stilettos and socks. Looking back at her closet, she dejectedly smiled and waved goodbye to the clothes and shoes she had to leave behind.

Heero watched her bring something black and lavender into the bathroom. A few minutes later, her slim figure came out dressed in black sweatpants and a tight- fitting lavender shirt. There were some things she brought with her; on her left hand were small plastic containers and on her right was a brunette wig. She zipped the backpack after the wig and the plastic containers were in.

There were only two things left to bring: her laptop, something she could never do without and her prized briefcase, her own personal arsenal. She strode to the bed and winked at her captive before going down and retrieving the ammunition case. "So, you comfortable?" She asked him as she got up with the briefcase in hand. He replied with yet another grunt and turned away in disgust. Rei smirked and went to her desk, parallel to the bed, put the laptop along with some disks and her cell phone in the carrying case. She set it down by the bed together with the backpack and the briefcase and contemplated on what she should do with her uncooperative captive. Even if he wasn't Oz, he knew about her past and that can't be good… and if he is Oz, that's even worse.

"Who do you work for?"

"The same people your 'sister' worked for."

That answer was totally unexpected. Never in a million years could she have guessed he worked for _them_. "Alliance…" Rei murmured under her breath.

_So she knows about us. _Things were starting to clear up for Heero. She obviously knew about Oz and the Alliance plus, she claims to be the sister of an agent who was killed by Oz. The same agent whose name had been used to rent out the room where an Oz member had been killed._ Could she be…? _

What could they possibly want with her? Were they onto her? It all made sense now… Theirs was the only database comprehensive enough to have records of her. They would also have Ayame's records, which would explain why he knew she was lying about their 'supposed' relationship to the deceased agent. Did they know she was responsible for killing Oz members? Rei sat at the edge of the bed and put on a pair of clean, white socks and laced her running shoes. What was she supposed to do now? The Alliance was obviously after her, why else would he be in her loft if they weren't?

_A fine mess I got myself into… _

As soon as she finished tying the shoelaces into a tight knot, she got her things and looked at the man in her bed, "What does the Alliance want with me?"

"Information." He simply said.

"About?"

"The Casablanca Killer."

Rei scoffed at the mention of her alias. _Your agency has always been incompetent, that's why she died…_ "If I knew anything, the Alliance would be the last to know."

She walked to the door and checked one last time to make sure she had everything she needed. _Clothes, underwear, ammo, laptop_. _Check. Check. Check and check. _

She couldn't kill him even if he was probably sent to kill her. He was just like Ayame, a killing puppet for the Alliance. Rei actually felt sorry for him.

"Good night, Romeo…"

TBC…

**AN**

**I have a Rei/Heero drawing posted as a form of apology and appreciation to all my readers and reviewers… for those who don't know where to find it, say so in your review or email me so I can email the site to you… **

**Sorry this came out later than I promised… kinda have writer's block… Kitchie Nadal's 'Same Ground' kinda got me inspired(princess ren- you know of it?) … to those who haven't heard the song, you should definitely listen to it… it's great!**

**Thank you to all my readers… I mean thank you sooooo much… I really appreciate it… I mean really, really appreciate it…**

**YAY! Spurs beat Suns in game one! hahaha!**

**Luv ya all!**

**Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I would never own SM or Gundam Wing… Why must we bother with disclaimers!**

**Chapter 4**

Rei rang the doorbell of the regal manor; after a few minutes, the massive mahogany door opened and there stood a smiling, aquamarine-haired woman. "Rei! I wasn't expecting you! You got into trouble again, didn't you?" She asked with mirth and a raised brow. It was the only possible explanation for her presence in their house.

Rei pouted but eventually smiled, "Inadvertently." Her voice as lighthearted as the other woman. "Can I crash in your couch?" It was a ridiculous question given that the mansion had more than thirty rooms.

"Of course! Let me help you with that," She said, reaching for Rei's laptop's carrying case, "Come on in. I'm sure Ruka and Hotaru will be very happy to see you."

"Thanks, Michi. Where's Setsuna?"

"We have no idea. Besides, when is she ever here?"

Rei nodded. _Good point. _

"Have you eaten?"

"No, but it's fine. I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Let's get you in a room or would you prefer a couch?"

"Haha, very funny. Oh, and, thanks again." She said appreciatively.

"It's nothing. Now lets go." Michiru walked up the flight of stairs with Rei following close behind. Rei looked at the woman's back and smiled. Ayame introduced her to them a very long time ago and they proved to be very good friends, always hospitable, caring, trustworthy and amiable. They were the only people, other than herself, Ayame trusted with her secrets. Naturally, she trusted them too.

"Rei-chan?" a little voice called from behind. Rei turned around and found a girl who could have passed for her daughter or younger sister standing at the foot of the stairs; her hair was black and her eyes were the same shade as hers "Rei-chan!" The girl frantically ran up the stairs to her. "Rei-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit you guys 'cause I miss you." With her free hand, she ruffled the girl's hair and gave her a playful smile.

"How long are you staying?" the young girl asked, tugging at her sweatpants.

"Not very long. Don't worry, we'll have lots of fun while I'm here, okay?" Hotaru emphatically nodded, "You've grown so much, Hota."

The young girl blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Hotaru, go to the garage and call Ruka-papa. Tell _him_ Rei is here, okay?

The young girl nodded and gave Rei a smile before going downstairs to look for her 'father'.

In the hallway, Rei couldn't help but wonder why Haruka and Michiru built the house so big. There were doors left and right; she wondered why they would need so many rooms. There were only four residents in the mansion: Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and on several occasions, Setsuna. But hey, it was their money and if they decided to blow it on a house, who could stop them? Her courteous hostess opened one of the many doors and motioned for Rei to enter. Rei put her backpack down on the bed and put her hid her briefcase under the bed. Michiru raised an eyebrow at that, "Sorry. Old habit."

_You are so much like her_.

A seascape painting above the headboard caught Rei's eye. It was one of Michiru's many works of art. "Wow…"

"You like it?"

"It should be hanging in a museum." Rei said, admiration and mock in her voice.

"Tease." She accused. "You already know where everything is right?"

"Yes. Thank you again, Michiru. I promise I'll be staying only for a day… or two…"

"We love having you around. You can stay as long as you like, don't worry. So what happened?" She asked with concern. Her presence in their house meant something had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. They did get used to all the clandestine stuff but the killings were a different story. They were a little hard to swallow. It was risky, not to mention wrong, and she knew Ayame would never approve of Rei doing such things, but Rei was stubborn. She never listened to reason. They gave up trying after her third kill and decided that if they couldn't stop her, they would at least keep her safe for Ayame.

"The Alliance dropped by tonight."

"Oh my…" The concerned woman looked her over, looking for wounds, bruises or anything that would signify that she was hurt, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head in response. "I'm fine. Not injured and not hurt either."

_We just kissed and almost got it on… _She thought mischievously.

At hearing those words, Michiru sighed in relief, "Rei, we told you so many times, stop this dangerous nonsense." she whispered. She knew Rei would never listen, but it never hurt to try.

Her violet eyes locked with Michiru's azure ones. She could tell Michiru was concerned, she always has been. "This isn't nonsense to me, Michiru."

"I know it's not. Just don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"I wont."

"You never learn."

Rei beamed at Michiru and laughed, "I know."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A very aggravated Heero parked his motorcycle in the seemingly empty basement parking of his shabby apartment building. His metal bonds clinked as he walked, reminding him of what had happened earlier that night. He jabbed the elevator button furiously, taking out his repressed anger on the defenseless, red button. How could he have let that happen? He was supposed to be infallible, but the cuff latched at his wrist was proof that he was not. But looking back, how could he have possibly resisted her? How could anyone resist her? Those luscious lips, beguiling smile and her hot body… He was so close--

_Snap out of it, Yuy!_

He kicked open the old oak door of his apartment and went directly to his desk. His new 'bracelet' had to go. After a couple of minutes of slaving over it with a bobby pin, he was finally free from his restraints. He affectionately stroked his left wrist and took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had been had… by a woman no less. Opening a drawer, he stashed the cuffs away. Later, he'd make sure to return the favor.

Stripping down to his boxers, he made himself comfortable in his bed. He crossed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He could still remember how her body felt against him, soft and warm. Then came a sudden vision of him and her in the very same bed, her bare form, writhing and moaning beneath him… her husky voice, begging, pleading…

_What the hell am I thinking!_

He quickly got out of bed and sat back on his desk. How could he think of such things? For all he knows, she was their enemy. Hell, she could even be the 'Casablanca Killer'. Tomorrow, he'd have to inform the Alliance about Rei 'Megumi'.

_She will kill me tomorrow._

"Rei 'Megumi'… Damn it," He cursed, "I didn't even get her real name." The only thing he found out was that there is no Rei Megumi, she knew about them and Oz and that she is masquerading as Makoto Kino. But even with that information, he still had practically nothing. So she knew about Oz and the Alliance… but how and why? Those were the questions that mattered. And what of Makoto Kino?

He got up again, this time he walked over to where a punching bag was suspended from the ceiling. Not bothering with wraps or boxing gloves, he cracked his knuckles and punished the bag with unrelenting blows. The bag swayed back and forth from the force of his punches. Although his knuckles were starting to hurt, he didn't stop. It was nothing compared to the severe blow to his ego. "Beaten by an onna…" He murmured after delivering a very powerful right hook; the punching bag hit the opposing wall and his knuckles started to bleed.

_Chang must be rubbing off on me._

Heero hissed as he recklessly poured alcohol to his wound. He blew on it, waiting for the stinging sensation to ebb. It was all her fault. He wrapped his now sterile knuckles with a clean gauze.

_Rei… I'll catch you if it's the last thing I'll do._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What the hell were you thinking, Yuy?" A very irate, blonde woman asked, her clenched fist soundly striking the top of her desk. Heero remained silent and continued to listen to his handler's incessant reprimanding, not that he had much of a choice. What could he say in his defense? He did break protocol by doing an off-the-record investigation, she had every right to be mad. "You're lucky you're one of my best agents, Yuy. If you weren't, you'd be looking at a four month suspension for breaking protocol." She said while massaging her temples. "Damn it…"

The reproaching finally stopped, much to Heero's relief. She glared at Heero one last time before pressing the button of the intercom. "Aki, get me Barton, Chang, Maxwell and Winner in here pronto."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" She asked, her voice calm but stern.

Leaning back against the plush seat, he crossed his arms and looked outside the window. "She knows about us." He simply stated, as if it was just an insignificant piece of information.

Her azure eyes visibly grew large at this shocking revelation. Shock, doubt and anger played across her face. "What? How does she know?"

Heero shook his head, a blank expression in his face.

_I wish I knew._

"She knows about Oz and the Alliance? Where does she get her information?" Pressing the intercom's button again, she asked irritably, "Aki, where are those four? I told you I need them pronto."

"I'm sorry, Miss Po," A shaky voice answered, "Mr. Barton, Chang and Winner are already on their way to your office. Mr. Maxwell is coming, but he is stuck in traffic."

_Today is just one of those days._

"Okay, thank you. Tell Maxwell to hurry."

"Yes, ma'am."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rei picked up a crouton with her fork, looked at it for a moment and set it back down. For some reason, the Caesar salad did not seem all that appetizing anymore; the romaine lettuce tasted bitter, the dressing seemed too oily and the croutons were getting soggy. She had lost her appetite. She picked up a white teacup, sipped some of its contents and sighed. Even the chamomile tea tasted bland.

_This is all Romeo's fault. Damn him. Damn Alliance… Good kisser though… _

She brought her elbow to rest on the tabletop and rested her chin in an open palm, it was against etiquette, but she didn't care. She was too preoccupied to care. Her mind was too busy plotting and planning her next move. She had to be extra careful; there was absolutely no room for error.

Since yesterday's incident, an overwhelming sense of paranoia overtook her. She had been lucky that he fell for her trap, but what about next time? Would he possibly fall for the same thing twice? And what if it won't be him the second time around? How will she handle that? If the Alliance caught her she could probably wind up dead, and she did not want that. Twenty- two seemed much too early to go to the great beyond. Extra precautions had to be taken to ensure her safety, hence the inappropriate baseball cap and the dark- tinted sunglasses she wore despite the gloomy weather.

_Damn it… I'm in deep shit._

Rei looked across the table to the many shopping bags she brought along with her and frowned at the sight. There were just too many bags and while most of them were stuff she needed like new clothes, shoes and bags for her new profession and basic day-to-day stuff, some were things she'd never have a use for.

_Stupid impulse buying._

Earlier that day, Mr. Miyamoto called to inform her that will start working in three days. Relief washed over her as she heard the news. Though she did seem pretty smug about getting the job, she would have thought someone would have tried to sleep with him just to land the job. Apparently, no one was that desperate and she was thankful for that- or maybe someone did, but her attempts were futile.

The only thing left for her to do, since she already has a more or less, acceptable office chic wardrobe, was to find a new place for her to stay. Even though she loved to stay with Michiru and Haruka, she could not involve them any more than she already has. Plus Michiru was right, it was a dangerous little game, and she could not risk any casualties. But it wasn't nonsense. Not to her, it was far from it… So very, very far from it. It was business… Very serious business…

TBC…

**AN**

**I changed Noin to Sally because I thought about what trp0522 said in the reivew and well... Noin and Zech's 'relationship' would complicate things... so there... sorry i'm so fickle...**

**Not much happened in this chapter and it's unbelievably short. Sorry. Think of this as a prologue to the next chapter… because technically, that's what it is.**

**Please review!**

**(o) This is the last chapter in my unfinished draft… So the next chapters, I don't really know what will happen but I really, really want a scene with Rei and Heero in a very small closet… I don't know… it just sounds fun…**

**A very big thank you to all my readers… Thank you so very much!**

**Ja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Same ones apply…**

**Chapter 5**

"Damn, Heero! You got so scre-" Duo's heart leapt in his throat, effectively stopping whatever it was he was trying to say. He swallowed heavily. The sight of Heero's gun aimed directly at him made him truly fear for his life. That was one of the two things he truly feared, the other being Wufei's katana.

"Whoa there, buddy," He mumbled nervously, "I was only kidding."

Heero put his gun back inside his jacket and continued to drive to their destination. He did not want to be reminded of his 'S&M' experience as Duo so lovingly called it. But he did not tell what had really happened in the hopes of saving some face. But what he said wasn't entirely false; it was a fabricated truth, which was a truth nonetheless. The kissing and the seducing part was, of course, omitted. Duo would have a field day if he told them that and Chang, being the sexist the he is, would demean him. So to save himself that, he briefly told them that he had been sedated, cuffed to the bed and when he regained consciousness, she was gone.

Duo let out a huge sigh of relief as he saw Heero put the gun back in his jacket. After the initial feeling of fear subsided, Duo smiled. He was thankful that Sally picked him to be Heero's partner for their investigation on Rei Megumi –or simply 'Rei'. He was more than eager to see the woman, whom he dubbed 'Ms. S&M'. He wanted to know just what type of woman could sedate the 'Perfect Soldier' and cuff him to the bed. But for some reason, he felt like Heero was leaving out something… Like there was something he was not telling them. Then again, Heero didn't speak much nor did he divulge any of his secrets.

He fleetingly looked at Heero then looked back to the road. The 'Perfect Soldier' was glaring at the faultless sports car in front of them. He looked like he was going to run the car down. "You should slow down, buddy. We might be crashin' into that fine ass sports car."

For the second time that day, Duo's heart leapt. Heero's gun was aimed at him yet again. He swallowed, hard. Sweat dripping down his forehead. Now was the time to shut up. He didn't know what got Heero so riled up. He wasn't nearly as irritable as Chang… Maybe they switched personalities. That would explain a lot. Or maybe this 'Ms. S&M' had something to do with 'The perfect Soldier's' change in demeanor. He couldn't wait to see her!

Heero put his gun back in his jacket and diverted his attention back to the road.

Normally, comments like that wouldn't bother him. As much as possible, Heero Yuy never showed emotions. But he was human, even if he hated to admit it, and he was susceptible to emotions. Right now, the dominating emotion was anger; following close by was the unfamiliar shame. And it was all because of her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

7 o'clock. It was when the employees would normally show up and start their monotonous office jobs. Heero watched vigilantly as every employee of Cherrus Int'l passed through the automatic glass door. For three days, he waited patiently for 'Rei Megumi' to walk through the glass doors, but he was never lucky. Neither 'Rei Megumi' nor 'Makoto Kino' have stepped foot on the building.

He was keeping a closer watch for 'Makoto Kino' since Quatre's research found out that the company just hired a new secretary; one Makoto Kino. But not once did he see her- and her passing by him unnoticed was impossible.

7:30. Employees still continued to arrive but still no 'Makoto'. He was wondering if he had been wrong all along. Maybe she planted wrong information to purposely mislead them. He knew she was capable of that.

All his doubts were wiped out of his mind as a brunette, clad in a ridiculously short tweed skirt and matching jacket, passed through the doors. Three days of waiting finally paid off. Even with tinted sunglasses, he knew it was her. He could never mistake that face. Her guise resembled that of a female Trowa; the same light brown hair and almost the same shade of green eyes.

"She's here." He whispered to the com link. He picked up his mop and put it in the trolley, along with all the other cleaning paraphernalia, and quickly followed her. Heero picked up his pace; a small black tracker already in his hands.

He bumped into her, deliberately and slid the tracker inside her bag.

No way he was going to loose her now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Her day was anything but exciting. The most spontaneous thing that happened was the blonde janitor bumping into her. Rei stared blankly at the computer screen. Her eyes followed the Company's name, which was the screen saver, flash through the screen. She counted just how many times it flashed since there wasn't much to do.

_Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven…_

It was her first day on the job, exactly four hours, thirty-six minutes and counting, and she already wanted to quit. It was a mundane job, nothing an idiot with half a brain cell couldn't do. But no. She had to be patient. Other than the additional information on Oz, she also needed the job for a more practical reason. Money. Her funds were running low, thanks to the down payment on her new apartment and the shopping trip.

_Sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three…_

She sighed, uncrossed and crossed her legs and continued to mindlessly count. Her quaint cubicle in his office was comfortable; a nice swivel chair, a vase full of beautiful sunflowers and a beautiful view of the city… But it wasn't enough.

_Wish something exciting would happen… sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine…_

"Miss Kino," her new boss called from behind his desk.

His voice snapped her out of her reverie.

_Damn… I lost count!_

She turned her head towards him, "Yes?"

"I want you to cancel all my appointments this afternoon."

Rei looked at him skeptically. Even if she just started today, she knew his schedule was full. He had a meeting with mergers, and though she did not have any corporate experience to speak of, she knew a meeting with a merger was too important to cancel. "You have a meeting with Mr. Fujima this afternoon." She said, thinking he could have forgotten.

"I know, Miss Kino and I would like you to cancel it." He said in a commanding voice that meant he didn't forget.

Curiosity kicked in, "Why? Where are you going?"

Jed readjusted his glasses and looked at his new secretary, "To a very important meeting. It's imperative that I attend."

She simply could not drop the subject. She just had to know. "What meeting?"

"I'm sorry Miss Kino, but I can't disclose that." He said firmly, his voice left no room for any more questions.

Rei had a gut feeling that whatever this 'very important meeting' was had something to do with Oz. She would have to do a little reconnaissance this afternoon. "Okay. I'll call them right away. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Her blonde employer stood up and walked in the direction of her desk. He stopped right in front, towering over her sitting form. "Now that you mention it," he started cheekily, "I was wondering if you had any plans for this Saturday."

"Um… No. I don't have anything planned." She knew where this was going. He was going to ask her out. But my, he was a fast one. It was only her first day and already…

"Well, would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked forwardly, not a hint of intimidation in his voice. In fact, he sounded rather smug.

Rei looked at him pensively. He was a handsome man, soft, blonde locks, mesmerizing blue eyes, well built body, not to mention filthy-stinkin' rich… and it would be such a waste not to accept his offer… But then, he was also her target. He was a member of Oz. Dinner with an Oz member? She could never do such a thing!

_A very attractive Oz member… _a voice in her mind said.

_But an Oz member, nonetheless… _another part of her mind countered.

What else could happen? Dinner, a few drinks… an invitation to his home? Maybe she was thinking too much. It could just be 'getting to know you' type of dinner. But it could escalate into an 'I already know you enough so let's go back to my place and see what else could happen' kind of dinner and she did not want that. She did want him to think she liked him, since ego was a man's best friend but she would not want him thinking she was some cheap whore. This matter had to be handled with finesse.

"But I work for you." It wasn't a refusal nor an acceptance.

"Not dinner then, but a business meeting. How about that?" He proposed, not willing to let her go that easily.

The corner of Rei's mouth curved into a tiny smile, "Is that what they call it nowadays?"

A smile appeared on his perfectly chiseled face, "So, about that business meeting?"

"Oh, why not?"

TBC… 

**AN**

**Please Review!**

**Sorry it's short… I'm busy with school and I updated two other fics! So please, spare me!**

**I'm sorry… Really, I am…**

**I also have the newest 'Caught in the Middle' and 'Cattleyas and Casablancas' (FYI they're in the SM crossovers section… Self- promoting… cares?)chap… so review them as well, okay?**

**Kisses!**

**Ja!**


End file.
